Blue Imaginite
Chapter 1 "It is time to restock. I'm glad we heard about that mining operation." "Yes, we are very forturenate to have heard about it." "We?" "Yes, we. Remember, I run off of it." "Yes, it just sounds like you are a real minifig, not a computer." "Well remember, you made me to be smart. So smart, I fact, I learned how to become sentient." "Yes," he said laughing. "I did make you smart, NIS." "It seems we are almost there. It seems you need to suit up." "Yes, it seems I do." Chapter 2 "Hey, Oxbolt, where's Fliry?" "She's in the control tower up on the space deck." "Thanks. Oh, and they also need to see you down in tunnel 12." "Will do, Betuor." Betuor was strolling along, not particularly in any hurry, when he heard a comotion up on deck one. It sounded like something cool showed up. He thought he had better go up and see this before it left. He got up in time to see this minifig get out of this very battle ready looking dropship. He clad out in sleek black armor. He had some blue crystals, like the ones they mine there, connected to his chest plate and a mining like helmet with a red light. With the way the light was moving, it looked like he was scanning everything. Betuor decided to go up and greet this strange minifig himself. "Well, nice to meet you stranger. Is there anything we can do for you?" "Yes, I think you can. Do you have any Blue Imaginite Crystals by any chance?" "Ummm, not to my knowledge. We do have a powerful blue crystal. Do you want me to show you?" "Yes, I would like that. It sounds like what I am looking for." "Hey, you. Go get get. . ." "Blue Imaginite." "Blue Imaginite some of those blue crystals. Well, can you tell me where you're from?" "I'm from Nimbus Station." "Where's that?" "Nimbus System. It pretty far from here." "That's cool. So, that craft is space worthy?" "Well, not normally. I made a few modifications to it." "What's she called?" "I call the Blue Talon. She's from the Nexus Talon class of dropships." "I have never heard of that type of vessel before. Where did you get her?" "Well, you can't really buy a Nexus Talon. I found her partically destroyed on an old battle field. That is also how I was able to make the modifacations to it." "That must have taken a while to rebuild." "Not too long. It only took 3 hours." "It couldn't have been too badly damaged then if it took that long." "Have you not built anything using imagination before. I suppose by that silence that you have no clue what I'm talking about. Boy, I hope that one day you'll be able to experience the sheer power it gives you one of these days. I can tell you sure will like it." When he finshed that, the minifig then returned with the crystals. "Yes, those are exactly what I was looking for. I will take 400." "Wow. that's a big load." "It sure is. It also will proably only last about a year. I'll probably see you again about that time. Also, don't think I forgot about your payment. I have about 200,000 coins. I also have some good gear." He then took out the gear and coins to show Betuor. "Wow, that looks so cool. You sure you want to give us this?" "Yes, that is about the value of that where I come from. I'll see you in a year." He then went back to his ship. Once it was loaded, he took off. "They were awfully nice. I think I will be a repeat customer." "Yes, they did seem nice. Now, where are we off to?" "I think I'm feeling like Caldera Aquais." Chapter 3 "NIS, give me your report." "I ran a dionogstic of Fangore and all systems seem to be running fine. The only thing that I can see that might cause a proably would be the right fin seems to be 2% low on power, probably a loose wire." "Okay. Let's send somebody down there." "I already have. I sent down a ROVE down there to fix it. It should be fixed within the minute." "That's good to hear. We don't want this sub to sink. Alos, have you got the bugs worked out of the torpedo ammo storage room yet?" "What bugs? All systems seem to be working just fine." "I was talking about about those actual bugs, you know, the Antlings?" "Oh, those. I'll get them worked out next time we dock." "Good, now I'll let you go ahead and finish your report." "Thank you. My anaylsis of the water showed a five percent decrease in Maelstrom. I also saw an increase in the Maelstrom over in sector four. I suggest we head there to cause maximum damage to the Maelstrom forces." "My idea exactly." NIS steered the Fangore towards one of the underwater tunnels that litter Caldera Aquais. She excellently piloted the Fangore through all the rocky outcroppings and out on the other side into sector four. No sooner then they came, did a school of Dark Fishlings swim by. Blue couldn't help himself, This was the perfect time to do his favorite past time. Blue took command and shot off after the Dark Fishlings. He had made his sub to look like a giant shark, complete with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. He turned the mouth on and started to suck up the Dark Fishlings and grind them back into bricks. He had about got all of them when NIS started to speak. "Sir, we got something big on the radar." "Well, what is it?" "It appears to be a giant Dark Fishling." "Oh, that's not good. . .for him." Blue turned the sub around and started to line up his shot. When the creature was square in his sights, he fired. Sixteen torpedoes shot out of the Fangore's gills. The first three missed, but the rest made contact. The giant Dark Fishling diappeared in a flash of imagination. All that was left were some uninfected bricks. Blue was starting to congratulate himself when he saw it. A Krackling was coming straight for the Fangore. It grabbed the Fangore and slung it out of the water and on top of the rocky cliffs surrounding the water. "NIS, hibernate!" shouted Blue as he steadying himself from the crash. He then grabbed NIS's cube and ran out of the control room and down the hall. He had to act fast, he didn't have much time. He ran into the engine room, grabbed as much blue imaginite as he could put in his backpack, ran over to the engine, ordered all the crew to evacuate, and rebuilt the engine into an imagination bomb. He then ran back into the hallway and headed for the nearest exit. He made it outside just a few seconds before a giant tentacle reached out of the water, grabbed the Fangore, and pulled it into the water. He watched as a giant flash of blue appeared in the water and looked back to see who had made it out. Blue had a crew entirely of robot, but cared for them the same he would any other minifig. Only two ROVEs and one Attack Drone made it out. Blue rallied his crew and headed off. He heard the Paradox was building a research facility somewhere on this side of the planet chunk, he just didn't know where. Chapter 4 Blue and his crew had been walking for a whole day. It was becoming dark, so Blue was starting to make camp. He was really glad that he had one of his Attack Drones. He would have it stand guard while he slept. Blue had finished making camp and was going to sleep. He was glad to be about to put this day behind him. Blue was woken up by the sound of lasers being fired. He immediately got up, got suited up, and ran outside. When he got outside, he saw a horde of Maelstrom creatures. "Attack Drone, to me!" Blue shouted as he ran into the fray. He started smashing Stromling after Stromling with his hammer, until he came to the Fisherling. Blue hated the Fisherlings with a passion. When the local fishermen got infected, their fishing pole became fused to their arm. If you were lucky, they only had a giant hook on the end of it. If not, it fused whatever sea creature was on the end of it when it happened. Blue was not lucky, this one had a crab on the end of it. Blue ducked just in time to dodge the crab as it was slung at him. He then smashed three more Stromlings then ducked again, but this time when he came up, he fired a blast out of the tip of his hammer. The Fisherling got smashed and Blue went on to smash some Antlings. Blue had about finished smashing smashing all the horde when he saw one twice the size approaching. Blue, not wanting to fight any longer and risk that one shot him by any chance, jumped up into the air, putting a thing of blue imaginite on the tip of the hammer, and slammed it into the ground, tip first, causing a flash of blue light and creating three crystals around him. He then took out another thing of blue imaginite, put it on the top of his hammer, and fired it. Three blasts came out of each corner of the crystal and flew into the three crystals around him. The blasts shot all around him between the crystals, all the while Blue took off the crystal and put it on the back of his shard armor. Blue then jumped up right when the blasts were flying back towards the center. The blasts hit him in the back, his crystal collecting its full force. He then channeled it into one giant blast out of the tip of his hammer, wiping out the oncoming horde. Blue then went back to the camp, packed it all up, and headed off in search of the research facility. Blue had been walking a long time now. He really wanted to sit down and rest, but he knew he was being followed. Blue then felt the ground rumble and heard an explosion to his west. He turned to look and saw a purple mushroom cloud. Blue starting running towards it. He figured it was the Paradox research facility, explosions were common at them. If he was wrong, he'd get an epic fight, a win-win. He jumped off the top of a cliff and into a courtyard. He looked around and saw Stromlings, Stromling Mechs, and a Stromling that got fused to a front-end loader. He didn't just see them, he also saw a group of Paradox and Assembly starting to fight. Blue decided to help. He wanted to take out the Stromling/front-end loader hybrid. Blue knew he would be safe if he attacked it from the side since it couldn't turn fast. He started to whack it with his hammer. He knew this stromling was tough, but wouldn't have a strong attack. He was wrong. The stromling did turn fast. Blue tried to retreat to a safe distance but the enemy followed, walking on the wheels as if they were legs. It then slammed its digger on the ground sending out a shockwave, knocking Blue down. Blue had had enough. He put a thing of blue imaginite on the tip of his hammer and fired a beam out of the imaginite. The beam struck the stromling dead center and destroyed it. Blue blast was seen by all. It was so strong looking it made all the other stromlings flee. He was then surrounded by a group of minifigs, some cheering, some murmuring. One rank 3 Space Marauder tried to arrest him until one rank 2 Engineer walked up. "Hey, it's fine. I can vouch for him. He's Blue Imaginite." "Well, I can't believe to be seeing you out here." "Yep, neither can I." "You're a long ways from home, Betuor."